Tainted Snow
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: AU!Danny has hated snow,winter,and his stepfather foras long as he can remember.When he moves to a new town in the middle of winter and three kids find out about him,will they help him overcome his fears and his stepfather?
1. Prologue: Moving

A/N: Okay, angst-y much on this one. This'll explain itself as it progresses, especially in the case of Danny's past. But first, the prologue in which we get a small peek at his life. By the way: THIS IS **_EXTREMELY_** AU!

8888888888888

Prologue: Moving

8888888888888

_He looked around cautiously, freezing in the negative thirty-degree snow. He shivered wishing he had worn warmer clothes, even if he was just "taking out the trash". He walked back up to the door, looking ahead to see **him** standing there. Knowing this was obviously bad news, he ran forward, tripping in the snow and falling. He was covered in snow almost immediately. Shivering again and rubbing his uncovered arms, he approached the door, trying and failing to open it. He drooped his head, his arms and shoulders sagging. **He'd** locked it, and she wouldn't be home for hours. He knew better than to go around and try the back door; no doubt it had been locked already._

_He prepared himself for the coldest day of his life, not even conscious or visible when his mother came home the next morning, calling his name._

He jumped up straight, sweating and gasping. _Why'd I think of that?_ he thought. _It… it happened ages ago, I shouldn't be … thinking of **that**._

"DANNY!" his mother called from downstairs. He heard her walk up to the first floor and got up, counting how many steps she took so he would be ready when she got there. He gathered up his clothes and shower things and headed to the door just as it opened. Sure enough, his mother was standing there, half-smiling at him as he grinned sheepishly. She knew he played this trick everyday, and he knew she knew. The reason why he even bothered was so _he_ wouldn't get upset. But his mom didn't need to know that.

"Morning, Mom," the sixteen-year-old said, smiling.

"Good morning, Danny. Don't forget we're moving today," Maddie replied, ruffling his mostly-black hair. An icy blue glare met her indigo eyes as he headed into the bathroom. She shook her head, red hair flying about. She went back down the three flights of steps to the ground floor after hearing the shower come on.

There she met up with her husband of nearly ten years, Vlad Masters. Her first husband, Jack Fenton, had died years ago in an accident. Shortly after, Vlad had come in to comfort Maddie… and torment Danny.

Vlad had white hair and cold blue eyes, a well-known, successful businessman. He was able to buy this not-quite-a-mansion, and another one in their new town. They'd been moving around so much since Maddie got remarried that Danny could hardly remember his true home town. The place he remembered most was definitely in Wisconsin. They were there just for the winter, leaving again when spring began.

Danny shivered, even in the near-burning water. He always felt frozen when he thought of that place, reliving that horrible moment when he was eight. He shook his head, trying to remove the bad memories as he turned the water off.

After the less-than-refreshing shower, Danny helped Vlad put boxes into the moving van. In reality, Danny did all the work as Vlad watched, yelling orders at him.

"That box goes over there!" he shouted.

Danny, having just carried the giant, heavy box halfway across the large yard, bent down again and picked it up, taking it the rest of the way to the sidewalk. He wiped his forehead, panting in exhaustion. Looking up and seeing no more boxes, he smiled and walked inside, going as far from Vlad as possible.

Once again in his room, Danny sighed. He disliked Vlad, and his mom knew that, but she didn't know the reason.

And he was _not_ going to tell her anytime soon.

Picking up his backpack full of things to do on the trip, Danny looked in his mirror for the last time in this house. His hair had red streaks in it, tipped white. He had to have surgery on his right eye so he could see again, but barely, causing him to shift slightly right in order to see someone and his eyes to be two different shades of blue.

His shirt was black and sleeveless, covering a bloodred, long-sleeved turtleneck. "I have just kidnapped myself. Pay me one million dollars if you ever want to see me again." was proclaimed in red on his top shirt. His pants were black and white camouflage cargos, and he wore dark brown combat boots.

He wished he was normal. He wished he had grown up in a normal family in one house instead of moving every few months. They had usually just finished unpacking when they had to move again. They'd been in this house for nearly five months. Danny had, against his better judgment, become attached to this home. The best part was, most of the houses separated Danny and Vlad by at least two sets of stairs. Of course, that wouldn't stop Vlad.

Danny sighed, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and walking down the stairs again and out to the car. There, Maddie and Vlad were already waiting, ready to drive to their new home.

"Buckle up, sweetie," his mom said, smiling back at him from the front passenger's seat, "we don't want you getting hurt!"

"No," Vlad said, glaring back using the rearview mirror, "we don't."

Danny fastened his seatbelt, mumbling, "I'm _sure_ that's how you feel, Vlad…."

All in all, it was an uneventful thirteen-and-a-half hours. Maddie was constantly in the dark as to what all the vague statements and replies coming from her husband and son were, but felt she'd be better off not to ask.

Vlad, meanwhile, was inwardly seething. Danny was cutting so close to telling Maddie that Vlad was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet. He kept his replies as short and as general as possible, hoping to stray out of these dangerous waters. Danny, however, would not allow such an easy escape. He knew that Vlad made mistakes when angry, but he also could possibly be fueled by his anger. He'd take the chance, and the punishment, when it came.

They finally drove up, and Danny sighed. There went his thirteen point five hours of freedom. Now, he had to survive this new town and his step-father.

"Hello, Amity Park," he muttered.

8888888888888

A/N: There's your prologue! Next chapter introduces people from Casper High, so see y'all then! BYES!


	2. Chapter 1: Coming

A/N: Yeah, I'm back. So, for your reading pleasure, here's Chapter 1 of _Tainted Snow!_

8888888888888

**Chapter 1: Coming**

8888888888888

"Danny, get up, school," Maddie called from downstairs. He had taken the room in the attic, knowing Vlad and his mom had the biggest one, in the casement. Four floors graciously parted the step-relatives, which only one was truly grateful for. Danny never understood why Vlad bought such big houses when the three of them were the only ones ever there, but he was glad for the separation.

Danny got up and was already in the shower by the time his mother reached his room. He laughed at her half-serious suggestion of putting in elevators. The shower done, Danny ran downstairs, yelling a good-bye and grabbing a piece of toast before going to the bus stop, hoping he wasn't late.

Right as he ran up, the bus stopped, and he gratefully climbed in. He realized he got some odd looks, and also that he gave some as well. He found a mercifully empty seat and sat down, willing the bus to get to the school quick. He knew it wouldn't work, but it kept his mind off of everyone else.

Until she sat down next to him. He turned slightly, looking out the corner of his good eye, to see a girl his age with long black hair reaching to the middle of her back, red streaks throughout. She had violet eyes and wore a black tank top proudly stating "Bow to the Goth" in purple and black jeans. Combat boots finished her look with the help of a black choker and some gel bracelets.

"Hey," she said, "it's alright if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," Danny whispered, not quite used to someone, other than his mom, talking politely to him.

"Thanks. My name's Sam." She held out a hand, and he stared at it, uncertain.

"Danny. _FENTON_," he replied, shaking quickly before letting go. He cursed himself mentally, realizing he had stressed his last name without meaning to. He always did this because he didn't want to be a Masters. His mom may have changed her name, but he'd remain a Fenton for the rest of his life, no matter what.

"Overbearing parents?" Sam asked, guessing somewhat incorrectly as to what his stressing meant.

"Nah, just… stuff." He could have kicked himself. _Way to sound smart!_ he thought. _Now she'll think you're weird._

"Okay, so are you new?"

"…Yeah." _She's still talking to me? Wow!_

"Cool. Welcome to Casper High."

"Thanks."

"Watch out for the jocks and preps. They're a bit stupid, but annoying."

"I'll… keep that in mind."

"Do you move often?"

"Uh…." He was saved from answering by their arrival at the school.

"Well, see ya, Danny!" Sam stood and left, disappearing into the large crowd easily.

Danny stood, taking his time, and was last off. He blended in quickly, used to making himself invisible. He found the office in no time and got all his things. The vice principal, a man named Mr. Lancer, said he'd call in a guide that would help Danny find his way around.

While waiting, Lancer asked, "So, Daniel—"

"Danny."

"What last name do you go by? There're two on your record."

"Fenton."

"Right." The two lapsed into an uncomfortable (for Lancer) silence. Danny, however, was used to the quiet, relishing in it. A few minutes later, a girl walked in.

She almost could have been Sam's double, but there were several differences. Her hair was the opposite of Sam's, red with black streaks, and her black shirt said "All hail the perfectionist" in blue. Her jeans were blue, and her eyes were a blue-green, but everything else was the same, including the accessories.

"Ah, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer said, "you will be showing Mr. …Fenton around."

"Okay, Mr. Lancer," she replied quickly, all but dragging Danny out of the office. Once they were in the halls, she turned to him, saying, "So, you're the one Sam was talking about?"

"…Huh?" Danny asked, confused.

"My name's Jazz. If Sam's right, you're Danny?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that makes sense. It looks like you, Tuck, Sam, and I will be sharing some classes. Fun, aye?"

"Um, I guess?"

"Sam is my sister. Tucker Foley is our best friend."

"Oh. Okay."

"C'mon, you're in our homeroom."

Danny found himself being dragged into a full classroom and introduced as Mr. Fenton. Then, he was seated behind Jazz and in between Sam and an African-American boy, obviously Tucker. He wore a backwards black baseball cap, a black shirt reading "Can I get a girlfriend for my birthday?" in yellow, green jeans, and brown combat boots. He had glasses, thick and black, covering his greenish eyes, and his black hair was hidden.

Tucker was busy typing away on one of, apparently, many PDA's, according to Jazz and Sam, who were twins. Danny, once he sat down, suddenly became Tucker's new topic of focus.

"So, you're the one Sam's been talking about non-stop for the past ten minutes?" he asked immediately.

"What?" Danny said, stunned.

"Tucker!" Sam hissed, reaching over to hit him on the head. Danny backed away slightly, afraid he'd be next on her target list. He was, luckily, saved by homeroom ending, and the four walked to their lockers. Sam and Jazz had lockers next to each other, causing Danny and Tucker to continue to theirs alone.

"So, sorry about… back there," Tucker was saying.

"Don't be."

"Do you move a lot?" he blurted out. "Eh, Sam told us you never answered her…."

"Yeah, every few months."

"Harsh. That's like, a new school twice a year."

"Three times a school year. I can't enroll over summer 'cause we might not still be there come September."

"Yikes. So, you likin' Casper?"

"It's …okay. Better than most places I've been to."

"Oh, cool." Tucker and Danny each sopped to get their things, Danny to put some away. Tucker yelled, having nearly shut his finger inside when closing his locker. Danny jumped and pushed himself as flat against the lockers as he could, scared. "Ouch, ugh, sorry. I'm okay."

Danny breathed again, silently sighing in relief. _Why am I so tense today?_

"Hey, dude, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"It's just, you're pretty jumpy."

"Heh, comes with the territory."

"Bully target?"

"Pretty much."

"Then watch out for Dash Baxter. He's the quarterback."

"Gotcha."

"Ugh, speak of the devil…."

" 'Sup, Techno-geek, new kid," a blond-haired jock said as he walked up. He stopped in front of Danny. "Camouflage? What a dork."

"I like camouflage," Danny replied quietly. Dash reminded him too much of Vlad in a bad mood.

"Well, then the school got a new _loser_."

"Yeah, I'm looking at him," Danny mumbled, staring at Dash. He had become accustomed to Vlad being unable to hear his angry mutterings.

Dash, however, was able to. "What was that?"

"_Oh, no_," Tuck moaned, hearing two echoes behind him as Sam and Jazz came up.

"You… you heard me," Danny said. He seemed unafraid, but inside he was quaking. _Oh, God, _he mentally wailed, _what have I done? He's not a partially-deaf, seriously crazed-up fruit-loop, he can **hear** you!_

"Why I—!" Dash pulled back a fist, landing a punch hard to Danny's stomach. Danny fell to the floor, cradling his wound. Sam, Jazz, and Tuck chased Dash off with the threat of getting the principal as Danny pulled a hand from his shirt. It was red with blood, Danny realizing that a mostly-healed cut had been opened again.

Sam glanced down, noticing Danny staring at his hand in some sick fascination. She saw the blood, pointed it out to her sister and friend, and got then to help her take him to the nurse. Tucker stood outside, eyes closed tightly, and Jazz and Sam were shooed out a moment later. They all waited patiently for the door to open and their friend to come out, unable to hear the conversation inside.

The nurse, Miss Hickam, had to lift up Danny's two shirts in order to properly bandage the reopened cut.

"HolyLordGawdAlmighty, boy," she said, "what did you get into?" Her scrutinizing brown eyes had caught all the scars on his stomach. She tossed her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair at his muttered, "Nothing." In the space of a minute, he found his whole stomach and chest wrapped in fresh bandages, those he had made himself thrown out. "I'm not takin' that bull as an answer, now what happened?"

"I got hurt."

"A blind, deaf _mute_ coulda told ya that, boy," she said, staring him down. Danny shifted slightly. "I want the _truth_."

"I was… attacked."

"By a chainsaw, that much is obvious. Seriously, kid, don't yer parents know about this?"

"No, Mom doesn't."

"And yer dad?"

"… He's dead. My step-father knows, but he won't do anything about it."

"…Sonnie, the next time this happens, you come straight to me, ya hear? I'll bandage ya up, and I won't tell anyone about _any_ of this."

"Thanks, Miss Hickam."

"It's Genny, and you're welcome, Sonnie."

Sam, Jazz, and Tuck practically dragged Danny to class, explaining why they were late to the balding, overweight Mr. Lancer. Danny found it odd that their vice principal taught classes, too. Lancer seemed rather angry about their tardiness, lecturing them about the importance of punctuality. They made it to lunch with no further problems.

Halfway through sixth period (and a lecture on Algebra 2), Tucker was playing with his PDA. A few beeps could be heard, but the teacher continued, ignoring them.

"No _way!_" Tucker yelled out, finally gaining the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Foley. Now, if you would turn to page—"

"It's gonna snow?" Sam asked. She was looking over Tucker's shoulder and speaking loudly. The class perked up, crowding around the tech-geek, and the teacher threw down his chalk, knowing the day's lesson was over.

"Yeah, a _huge_ storm!" Jazz said, reading the information.

"Wow! Didja hear that, Danny? … Danny?" Sam asked. She glanced at his desk, noticing it was now empty. Jazz and Tuck were staring now, too, and Sam turned back to them worriedly, nearly begging, "Guys? Where'd Danny go?"

Both shook their heads.

8888888888888

Danny ran through the halls, feeling sick at just the _mention_ of snow.

_Too close,_ he thought, terrified. _We're too close to Wisconsin. **Way too close!** There's a storm coming, and it'll be…. It'll be just like… like…._

"Last time," he muttered, turning down a hall and running into a Latino girl who was coming the other way. He landed sprawled on his back, but she simply grabbed the wall for balance.

"Watch it, loser," she snapped.

"Right back atcha," Danny grumbled, up and running as she screeched angrily at him.

He passed another classroom before finding his final destination: the boy's bathroom in the West wing. It was usually deserted, according to Jazz and Tucker, so he ran in and locked himself in a stall. He found himself worshipping the porcelain god within a minute. Just _thinking_ of that storm made him sick. He shivered, sensing the freezing feeling come over him yet again. He slumped down, asleep before he hit the ground.

It was like this that Tucker found him two hours later.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, so we met Sam, Lancer, Jazz, Tuck, Dash, an OC, and Paulina here! Hmmm, wonder what's up with Danny and snow? Find out later! BYES, y'all!


	3. Chapter 2: 'Loving'

A/N: Okay! I have officially gotten back from summer reading! YAY! Now I have a week and a half before school starts, so I hope to update often. Anywayz, here's chappy two!

8888888888888

Chapter 2: 'Loving'

8888888888888

"You okay, dude?" Tucker asked, having awoken Danny and watched him throw up once more.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled, dragging a hand across his mouth. "I should go."

"Okay. Here, I got your homewor—"

"Thanks, I gotta go, bye!" Danny said, grabbing the stack of books and running out of the school.

Tuck stared. "You're welcome?"

8888888888888

_Oh, man, **home!**_ Danny thought frantically, running for his house with his homework. He spared a glance at his watch, and his eyes widened. **_I'm late!_** He redoubled his effort, trying to make up for lost time, all the while thinking, _I'm dead, I'm dead! I was late **again**, and now I'm **DEAD!**_

He arrived at his home, running past his mom, then turning back to say hi. He launched himself up and into his room, slamming the trapdoor down behind him. He threw himself stomach-first onto his bed and was just beginning his Algebra homework when the door opened again, allowing Vlad to enter, smirking.

"Hello, Son…."

8888888888888

Maddie watched as Danny hurtled up the stairs, thinking deeply.

_We've grown so far apart! Well, we're close, but he's **definitely** not telling me everything. I mean, I've noticed the scraps he's got, and I **know** Vlad has, but **why** does he have them? He's such a sweet kid, who'd even **think** to pick on him? Sure, he's different, what with his eyes and all, but he's the kindest person I know!_

_It also seems like Vlad's hiding something._ She frowned. _A very **big** something. I think somehow that's affecting Danny, but how? The two don't get along at **all**, and I know Danny's still mad at me for marrying him in the first place. Take, for instance, the fact that he refuses to be called anything but Fenton, **especially **not Masters. Something's happened between the two of them. The only problem is, what?_

She sighed, staring into a cup of coffee. _I just wish I knew what was going on with Danny…._

Her thoughts were broken by a loud scream, which she immediately recognized as—

"_Danny!_"

8888888888888

"Shut up, boy!" Vlad yelled, angered at the whimpering teen before him. Danny's shirts were tattered, revealing many new wounds to add to the old ones. "I _told_ you to be **_on time!_**"

"I—I fell asleep," Danny answered, sniffling.

"At _school?_" At Danny's nod, Vlad sighed. "Idiot boy…."

"At least _I_ didn't have to kill my crush's husband in order to make her even consider me."

"At least _**I** have_ a crush," Vlad seethed.

"Who says I don't?" Danny challenged, thinking of the nice girl from the bus, Sam.

"You do! _Everyday!_"

"Well, I do now." Vlad hit him upside his head. Danny shouted again, grabbing his head where a small bump was forming. Both froze when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Now look what you did! Maddie's coming!"

8888888888888

Maddie ran up the stairs, frantic. Something was happening to her only son, darn it, and she'd find out what!

She burst through the door to see—Danny on his bed, crying in tattered clothes, and Vlad hugging and… **_rocking_** him?

Vlad looked up, apparently surprised. "Why, Maddie! When did you get here?"

"I—I heard Danny scream," she replied, confused.

Vlad sobered. "Yes. Danny screamed after he was attacked by ghosts. I came in just in time to chase them off.

Maddie clenched her fists and closed her eyes, shaking. "What did they look like? I will hunt those things down and—"

"They were some kind of green vultures… with fezzes."

She blinked, unsure. "…Fezzes?"

"Yes, fezzes. They flew off that way, muttering about being too old for this," Vlad replied, waving a hand toward the window. Maddie nodded.

"Right. I'll go hunt them down and make sure that they _never_ try anything like this again." She left.

"I'm _sure_ they won't," Danny muttered bitterly, pushing himself away from Vlad, who was angry again.

8888888888888

Maddie returned to her coffee and her thoughts. _Why did they seem fine with each other? They don't get along!_

_Unless… unless Danny trusts him after the whole ghost thing. He's always been terrified of them…._

_But he wouldn't warm up to Vlad that easily, and Vlad probably wouldn't give him the chance, so why…?_

_They were getting along too well. At **least** one of them had to be acting, if not both! Come to think of it, Danny hardly let's **me** rock him. He'd never let Vlad touch him with a forty-foot pole!_

_So, I've gone full circle. What the heck is going **on?**_

8888888888888

Vlad turned harshly on Danny. "Now see what you've done? Maddie's suspicious! If she finds out—"

"But she won't," Danny grumbled, knowing Vlad would make the statement the truth.

"Because you won't tell, and _I_ sure won't. Besides, why would _anyone_ believe _you?_ You're just a wretched, little, half-ghost freak. I'm a multi-billionaire, there's no way they'd even _listen _to you!

"And, if you do tell… well, it would be over very quickly for you. Maybe you _should_ tell; I'd finally have a good enough excuse to get rid of you! Though, I'd also have to kill whomever you told, but I'd be rid of you. Good night, Daniel…." Vlad disappeared again.

Danny bit his lip. Vlad was right. No one believed him, especially not over _Vlad_. And anyway, he _was_ a half-ghost freak. Sure, Vlad was, too, but again, no one would believe Danny's word.

_It's all **his** fault, but no one will ever know. That's how it's always been, that's how it always will be._

He sighed. _Guess I'll go see Miss Hi—Genny tomorrow. Maybe she found out what's going on. She sure seemed like she had…._

_But then Vlad would kill her. I should keep her from finding out, otherwise she'll have died because of me…._

With that thought, Danny finished his homework and fell asleep, exhausted.

8888888888888

The next morning, Danny woke up and went to take a quick shower, like usual.

He was just getting started when the tub became very slippery, suddenly full of soap. Danny, not noticing until it was too late, slipped and cried out in surprise as he fell backwards. The last things he heard were the door open and a gasp. The last thing he saw was the water turn red.

8888888888888

A/N: Yeah, cliffie, I know. Sorry. Next chappy up soon, I promise! BYES, y'all!


	4. Chapter 3: Caring

A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the cliffie, but here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter 3: Caring

8888888888888

Maddie heard the scream and rushed in, thanking God that Danny hadn't locked the door this time. She gasped upon seeing her son hit his head on the faucet.

"Vlad, call 9-1-1!" she yelled out. When there was no response, she realized he must have already left for work. She found Danny's cell phone on the counter and dialed, quickly explaining the situation. Hanging up, she pulled Danny's limp form from the tub, drying him off the best she could and keeping his head up, pressing a towel to it. Once he was dried, she put his clothes on him and cradled him, truly worried.

She was relieved when an ambulance drove up, and a man carried Danny into it. She rode with them, again telling what she had seen and repeating any medical information she knew of for Danny.

When they arrived at the hospital, Maddie was told to wait outside the room until the doctor called her in. It was one of the worst two-and-a-half hours of her life, right there with the day Jack died.

The doctor finally came out, and she jumped up. "So? Is he okay?" she asked frantically.

"Mrs. Fenton?" the doctor checked.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Masters. I remarried."

"Well, I am Dr. Douglas Kirke. Your son will be fine."

"Oh, that's wonderful! When can I—"

"Although we've stitched up his head, we've noticed that he has several scars, obviously from varying times and in varying degrees of severity. Have you ever realized this before?"

"… Yes. He tends to be a bit accident-prone."

"Hm. And he bandages them himself?"

"Yes, he's gotten quite good, too."

"Does his… step-father know?"

"...Yes, he does…."

The doctor nodded grimly. "I suspected something like this…."

8888888888888

Casper High

8888888888888

Sam found Jazz and Tucker in the hallway. "Guys, have you seen Danny today?"

"No," Jazz said skeptically.

"Naw, he didn't come in today. Why?" Tucker asked.

" 'Cause I haven't, either. You said he was unconscious when you found him yesterday?"

"Yeah…."

"Maybe he's sick? Or… or hurt?"

"Sam, I'm pretty sure he's fine," Jazz said, trying to calm her frantic sister. "Right Tuck?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, it's not like he fell and cracked his head open or something, right?"

"Oh my gosh, what if he _did?_"

"Tucker!" Jazz said, glaring at the boy. She turned to her sister, softening. "Sam, I'm… he didn't, I _know_ it."

"But he could have—"

"He didn't. That's all there is to it. He could just be sick."

"What if he moved again, without telling us?"

_My sister is falling for a guy she just met. Wow,_ Jazz thought, _how out of character!_ "We'll hunt him down after school, okay?"

"I don't wanna wait that long!" Sam whined.

_Haha! **Man**, does she have it bad!_ Tuck chuckled to himself. "I'm sure he'll be fine for the next few hours, Sam. We'll see him, don't worry."

Sam sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry, guys, I'm just a little… concerned."

_Try lovesick,_ the other two thought together. Jazz put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We all are, Sam." _Well, to what **she** said…._

"Don't be, he'll be fine," Tuck said.

"Okay. Thanks, guys."

"What are friends—"

"And sisters!"

"—and sisters for?"

"Making corny jokes?" Sam said, dodging as Jazz made to punch her. "And cheering their friends—and siblings—up. Thanks."

"Eh, it's our job," Jazz shrugged.

"But we don't get paid enough." Tucker received two glares and one elbowing. "Ouch! What? You said we make corny jokes!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we're gonna be late…."

8888888888888

The Hospital

8888888888888

"What do you mean, doctor?" Maddie asked.

"Did your husband ever do anything to help Danny with his injuries?"

"Not really…."

"Was he ever there when Danny got hurt?"

"… He—he _seemed _to be, but—"

"How long has it been since you first noticed Danny's injuries?"

"About… about ten years, I'd guess."

"And how long have you been married to Mr. Masters?"

"T—Ten years…."

"Mrs. Masters—"

"Maddie," she said, suddenly not wanting to be called that. _No wonder why Danny… oh, **Danny….**_

"Maddie, I know you may not want to hear it, but… have you ever thought that Danny might be… abused by your husband?"

"No…," she replied, adding mentally, _But I sure am now…._

"You may want to consider it." The doctor sighed. "You can take Danny home now."

"Thank you, Dr. Kirke."

"You're welcome, Maddie."

8888888888888

Danny's Room, Hospital

8888888888888

Danny tilted his head to the right when the door opened. Upon seeing his mother, he smiled and spoke. "Can I go home now?"

Maddie laughed. "Yes, Danny, we can go home now. But first… what happened?"

"I slipped."

"How?"

"…It was slippery."

"Obviously," she said dryly. _What's he hiding about it…?_ She shook her head to clear the thought. "Danny, you need to be careful, okay?"

"Yes'm."

"Alright, let's go." Maddie helped him up and signed him out. In the car, she sighed and mumbled, "What is it between you two?"

Danny, without thinking, grumbled out, "Vlad's evil. He's evil, and he hates me. _And I hate him._" He turned to stare out the window, missing his mom's shocked look.

_I've **never** heard him talk like that before, _Maddie thought. _Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe Vlad is…. I'll have to ask Danny, though._

…_He won't tell me. He'd be too scared that Vlad would get back at him for it. I'll just have to wait for him to tell me, or Vlad to mess up._ She looked at Danny, who was now asleep. His face was beginning to bruise, and she noticed that his shirts had some darker patches on them, no doubt from dried blood.

_I hope he messes up soon…._

8888888888888

A/N: Aw, I see some Jazz in Maddie. "I'll wait for him to tell me". Heh, didn't think she'd come to that conclusion so early…. Oh, well. See y'all next time! BYES!


	5. Chapter 4: Snowing

A/N: Heh, I'm baaack. Here's chapter 4.

8888888888888

Chapter 4: Snowing

8888888888888

Danny was on the bus the next morning, much to Sam's—and Jazz's—relief. Both sat next to him, and he kind of… _enjoyed_ the attention, normally only getting it from his mom, and negative from Vlad.

Sam, however, was thrilled. Their search for any Fentons in the area turned up negative, making Sam terrified and the others suspicious. They suggested looking up Danny's school file, but ran out of time.

Jazz truly studied Danny for the first time, noticing, like Maddie, that his shirts seemed darker in places and his hair was slightly matted at one point. Looking closer, she saw something white poking out a bit from the matted spot. She pointed at it, asking, "What _is_ that?"

Danny blinked, reaching a hand up to it, then wincing and pulling it away. "Ah, I slipped yesterday. I needed stitches."

"And you're coming to school today, _why?_" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised.

" 'Cause Vlad wouldn't let me stay home," Danny grumbled.

"Who's Vlad?" Jazz said immediately.

"No one."

"He's obviously _someone_."

"He's my step-father. Happy?" Danny turned to the window and was silent the rest of the ride.

Once they were at the school, Tuck came up, talking happily until he noticed that Danny had walked right past him.

"Did I say something?" he asked, confused.

"No," Jazz began, "I did."

"Oh. Whadidja say?"

"I just asked who Vlad was."

"Who is he?"

"Danny's step-dad," Sam said, brushing by angrily.

"…That explains the name-thing," Tucker said after a pause.

"Yeah, but our next problems are, what's his name and what's up between him and his step-dad."

"This could take a while…."

8888888888888

"_Ouch_," Danny gasped as the nurse rewrapped his stomach. She already checked his stitches and made a new no-gym note for him, Vlad having destroyed the original.

"Sorry, Sonnie, but it oughta be a bit tight. Now, what happened this time?"

Danny sighed. "I was in the shower, and it suddenly got full of soap."

"Not from you?"

"No. Probably Vlad…." Danny gasped again, covering his mouth and widening his eyes.

"Yer step-dad?"

"Y—Yeah…."

"I won't tell anyone, kid, okay?"

"Yeah, I just…. I shouldn't have said—"

"It's _fine_, Sonnie, I had already guessed. You don't like this 'Vlad' much, do ya, Danny?"

"No. How'd you—"

"I kin find files purdy easily. I may be southern, but I know how to hack a computer, even better'n Foley."

"Oh."

"So, yer Vlad Masters' step-kid. Heh, I know a famous guy's step-kid," she said, sounding slightly bitter.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that."

"It'll get out somehow, Sonnie, with or without my help."

"_Great_, just what I needed."

"You'll have to deal with it sooner or later, and sooner's better."

"I'd rather wait 'til he dies for people to find out by seeing me at his funeral."

"That's a bit… bleak, dontcha think?"

"…No."

She laughed. "Okay, kid, you can go."

"Thanks, Miss Genny."

"Yer welcome, Danny."

8888888888888

At lunch, Danny sat in between the twins and across from Tucker. All four were surprised at his choice.

"So…" Tuck ventured, "you forgive us?"

"Apology accepted," Danny replied.

Sam sighed in relief, digging into her salad. Tuck shoveled his meat lunch into his mouth with amazing speed. Jazz and Danny tried to eat calmly, one surprised at the friends' differences, the other waiting for the impending fight.

It was Sam that looked up first. "_Ew!_ You're still eating defenseless little animals?"

"You're still eating garbage?" Tucker shot back.

"It's not garbage, it's recyclable, organic matter."

"…It's garbage."

"Is _not!_"

"Do they do this often?" Danny asked, not remembering hearing them fight two days ago.

"Practically everyday," Jazz replied dryly.

"Why?"

"Sam is ultra-recyclo vegetarian." At Danny's blank look, she added, "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it."

"_Oh…._"

"Tuck's a meat conessiuer."

"Ah, yeah, I see why now."

"Best thing to do is wait through it."

"Okay."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to pry, I'm jus—"

"Curious."

"Heh, yeah. I—I also noticed that… our shirt…s are darker in some spots. Why?"

"Because I'm clumsy." Danny sighed. "Dry blood."

"Ouch. Accident-prone?"

"You could say that…."

"Got it. Subject change. So, what's your last name?" Danny glared. "Okay, another subject change. …I'm out. …Oh! Why'd you run when you heard about the storm?" Danny's glare intensified. "I'm not doing too well, am I?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind, then…."

8888888888888

Seventh period gym was interrupted by the start of the storm. The teacher didn't have a chance to try to keep the students inside; they had already left.

…Well, all but one.

Sam was the first to notice. "Where'd Danny go?"

Jazz paused, having just thrown a snowball at Tucker. "I dunno. Maybe he stayed in?"

"Why, though? Why stay inside when it's snowing? Especially in _school_," Tuck said, getting snowy revenge on Jazz.

"Dunno. Let's get him out here!" The three ran inside, finding Danny standing near the opposite wall.

"There you are!" Sam said, grabbing his arm.

"Here I am…" he muttered. He stared, transfixed, at the snow outside.

"C'mon, let's go! We're having a snowball fight!"

"I—I'd rather not."

"Well, you can make snow angels!" Jazz tried.

"no, thanks."

"Danny, why won't you come out? It's just snow!" Sam said, pulling his arm.

"I—I don't really like the snow," he replied, backing up as much as possible.

"Why?"

"I just… don't," he said weakly.

"Your reason?"

"I don't like it…."

"Just come out!"

"**_NO!_**" he screamed, surprising the others. Sam watched as he pulled free and ran.

"…What was _that_ all about?" Tuck asked.

8888888888888

_When she came home, Maddie went straight inside, not noticing the pile of snow right by the door. She said hello to Vlad and looked around for Danny. When asked, Vlad said he hadn't seen him in hours. Frantically, Maddie searched the whole house, Danny nowhere to be found._

"No snow," Danny whispered, hugging his knees and rocking. "No more snow…."

When the bus finally drove up, Danny was the first one on, sitting as far from everyone else as possible.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, I think we've hit plot! YAY! Chappy five to come, y'all! BYES!


	6. Chapter 5: Visiting

A/N: Heh, wow, we're about half-way through! Sorry if that seems short, but there SHALL BE A SEQUEL! Lols. Here ya go.

8888888888888

Chapter 5: Visiting

8888888888888

Danny got up early the next morning, hoping to see that the snow was gone. Instead, he found that school was closed because of the storm. He locked himself back up in the attic, happy that there were no windows in the room.

8888888888888

Casper High

8888888888888

"_Why_ are we sneaking into the school again?" Tucker asked angrily.

"Because we need to find Danny's file!" Sam replied, picking the lock to the file room. Once in, she signaled for Tucker to start hacking.

"What should I look for?"

"I dunno."

"Try, uh, new kids named Danny," Jazz suggested.

"Okay," Tuck said, beginning to type.

"Don't bother; y'all'd be at it all day," a new voice said. Genny Hickam stepped out.

"So what _should_ I look for?"

"Masters."

"Masters?"

"Yeah. Danny Masters. His mom remarried, but he's not happy about it, so he goes by Danny Fenton still."

"Okay…." Everyone waited as Tuck typed.

"How'd you know that?" Sam asked.

"I found his file two days ago."

"Why?"

"I knew he was hidin' sumthin', and, boy, was he."

"What?"

"I'm sure you can draw the lines."

"…It's 'connect the dots'."

"…Same thing."

"Found it!" Tuck called out. The girls crowded around to read.

Sam noticed Genny next to her. "I thought you already read it?"

Genny's eyes shifted back and forth. "I was in a hurry last time."

"There," Tuck said, pointing.

_Name: Daniel A. Fenton Masters_

_Birthday: April 4, 1990_

_Age: 16_

_Family: Mother- Maddie Fenton Masters. Father- (Late) Jack Fenton. Step-Father- Vladimir Masters._

_History: Father died at age 6. Mother remarried shortly after. Step-father and he do not get along. Has moved multiple times._

_Birthplace: Amity Park, Illinois._

_Previous 'Hometown': Camden, New Jersey._

_Grade: 11th_

"He—He was _born_ here?" Sam asked.

"He came all the way from Joisey?" Genny gasped, muttering something to herself.

"Yow," Tucker whistled.

"Masters?" Jazz wondered.

The four split up, thinking deeply.

_He used to live here, _Sam thought, stunned. _He may have known us! He did look kinda familiar when I saw him on the bus, but what's up between him and his step-dad?_

_He travels so much!_ Tucker exclaimed to himself. _Amity is the only place I've ever lived…. But he moves every few months, he said. That must stink! No wonder he was so… weird about hanging out with us. He knows he'll be leaving soon._

_Masters. Why does that sound so familiar?_ Jazz questioned._ I read about him somewhere, but where? Not an actor or something. Not a model, ew. Not a singer. Not a famous scientist. Not a lawyer. Not in politics. Wait, everyone's in politics, one way or another. Um, not rich—That's it! He's—oh my gosh, he's…._

"Vlad Masters," she gasped. The others turned to her. "He's the billionaire of the year. Has been nearly eight years in a row!"

"Danny's step-dad's _loaded!_" Tuck crowed. Sam and Jazz stared at him, and he blushed. "Well, you guys are, too, but, _c'mon_, billionaire of the year!"

"…Let's find him," Sam said.

"Here. Address," Genny replied, pointing.

"Let's go."

8888888888888

The doorbell sounded throughout the house. "Coming," Maddie called. "I'm coming." She looked up towards the stairs, thinking worriedly for Danny. She sighed, pulling open the door to see three teenagers standing there. "Uh, … hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. …Masters, is Danny here?" Sam asked.

"Yes…. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sam Manson, this is my sister Jazz and my friend Tucker Foley."

"Okay, Danny's in his room. I'll show you." The three shuffled in, and Maddie closed the door. "I'm so glad you three are here to see him. Danny really needs a few friends. What with all the moving, I thought he wouldn't bother because we'd leave again."

The three teens shared a look when Danny wasn't looking before Jazz said, "I think we were _all_ kinda surprised."

Maddie laughed. "Yes, Danny can be pretty surprising. Here, he's up there." Maddie motioned towards a trapdoor on the ceiling. The teens blinked. "Oh, I'll knock." She did, and a muffled voice called out angrily.

"Who's it?"

"Danny, some kids are here to see you. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker."

"…They're right next to you?"

"Yes."

"Back up."

Maddie did so immediately, but the others didn't. She pulled them away just in time as a ladder came down.

"C'min."

At Maddie's nod, Sam, followed by Jazz and Tucker, climbed up the ladder and into Danny's room. They noticed first that it was insanely clean for a guy's room and that it was painted black and bloodred. Then they saw Danny jump down from a loft bed.

"Hi, guys," he said shyly, still nervous around them after his reaction to the storm.

"Hey, Danny," they chorused.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just—"

"It doesn't matter," Tuck said immediately.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you like snow?" Sam asked.

Danny froze, a memory resurfacing yet again.

_He was outside for a full twenty-four hours before Vlad "found" him, half-dead._

"Bad experience," Danny whispered.

"What kind of bad experience?"

"Bad, very, _very_ bad…."

"Danny, are you—?"

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I'm really hungry. Let's go get some food, okay? We have hot chocolate," Danny rambled, something even he found weird. He slid down the ladder and was halfway to the kitchen by the time the others understood what he had said.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, next time will clear up some stuff, **_BIG TIME_**. See y'all then! BYES!


	7. Chapter 6: Pushing

A/N: Yeah, here's a chappy I'm sure you've all been waiting for! Some explanations, YAY! Heh, enjoy!

8888888888888

Chapter 6: Pushing

8888888888888

The four teens spent the next few minutes sipping hot cocoa. Danny sat as far away from any windows or doors as he could.

"So, Danny," Sam began, "where all have you been?"

"Every major city. Each state at least twice," he said shortly.

"Wow. Where was your favorite?"

His answer came immediately. "Wise, Virginia."

"Why?"

"I liked having a forest as neighbors. Everyday I got to go outside and just explore. I probably knew those woods better than all the people that had lived there their whole lives. It was peaceful." Danny smiled, mentally lost in those trees again.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz couldn't help but grin as well; Danny's seemed contagious. Maddie was pleased with what she had heard as she came in to refill their mugs. _That's probably the most I've **ever** heard him say at one time since Vlad. These three are really good for him._ Tucker said something that made Sam laugh, causing Danny's smile to brighten even more. _Especially Sam_.

"Do you ever go back to the same town?'

"No, not usually. We did once, but that's all."

Maddie gasped silently. _How could he…? Does he somehow know about…?_

"Where was your least favorite?"

Danny blinked, then whispered, "Wisconsin."

"Why?"

"Mom, missed breakfast. Is there anything I could…?"

Maddie turned back to him, clearing her thoughts with a shake of her head. "Uh, sure, Danny. What do you want?" She and Danny went back into the kitchen.

"I think asking why was pushing it," Tuck said.

"Ya think?" Sam snarled, then sighed. "I—He was doing so well. I had him talking in actual sentences, did you see?"

"Yeah, Sam, but maybe Wisconsin was where he had that bad snow experience," Jazz suggested.

"Probably."

They waited for a moment until Danny came back, munching on an apple.

"Hey. How old where you when you went to Wisconsin?" Sam asked.

"Eight."

"Where else did you go that year?"

"Ohio, Oregon, and Iowa."

"Whoa, you guys got around!" _He's closing up again. Gotta keep him talking!_

"Yeah."

"What's your record for most moves a year?"

"Seven."

"Wow, seven?"

"No, _I_ was seven. We moved twelve times."

"Once a month?"

"Every few weeks, yeah."

"Shortest length between moving?"

"...Three."

"Weeks?"

"_Days_."

Tucker whistled lowly. "Th—That's pretty short, yeah."

"Um, where'd you live for the longest time?"

"…I dunno…."

"Well, where'd you live before your step-dad came?"

"In one place, I know that."

"How old were you when you first moved?"

"Six years, two months, one day, six hours, three minutes, and five seconds, when we left."

The others stared, and Danny shrugged. "I kept count."

"How long was it between the wedding and the move?"

"From the end? Ten minutes, twenty-two seconds. They didn't have a reception."

"What happened to your first dad?"

"_Only_ dad. He died."

"…When?"

Danny stared blankly for several minutes. It seemed he wouldn't answer. Sam got fidgety, saying, "You don't have to answer if you—"

"It was when I was six. My birthday present," he whispered, staring into his cup. No obvious emotion was on his face, but bitterness escaped just barely through his words. "He was on his way home. Was calling to say he'd be back in a few minutes. Said he had the best present ever for me, too. Mom had just handed the phone to me when it happened. A… a truck…." He paused, licking his lips. "A truck came out in front of him. Eighteen wheeler. He didn't have a chance…. It was 3:52 and nine seconds. My birthday exactly. I could hear the crash over the phone, then nothing. The… the body was completely mangled, pretty much unidentifiable. The only thing that made it was a small package, wrapped up. There was a tiny card on it. 'To Danny'. My present…."

"Oh, my gosh, Danny, I'm so sorry!" Sam gasped, a hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes. _Well, I got him to talk_, she thought grimly. Jazz was sobbing softly, and Tucker had grabbed a napkin and was blowing his nose, quietly.

"Don't be," he said, looking up at her. For the first time, Sam noticed the different shades of his eyes. She also noticed something around his neck.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing.

He blinked, then pulled out a chain, dangling from which was a black key. It seemed as though something else had been torn from it at some point. "My present. It was this chain with a flying hawk charm, connected to my name. It was small, but Dad had always said that I was like a hawk, 'cause I could find anything he was missing, even when Mom couldn't. He promised he'd get me a real hawk, too, but he… was never able to."

"But, it's gone?"

"My step-father tore it off and threw it away. I never could find an identical one, and I don't have any money to order one, either."

"And the key?"

"It's for the house."

"Why do you keep it on you?"

"I… was locked out one time. Before I got the key. Mom didn't want it to happen again."

"And, why are your eyes two different shades?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Danny, … do you want to go outside?"

By now, he had forgotten the snow. "Sure."

"C'mon," she said, standing up and pulling him to the door. Jazz and Tucker followed. Things were fine—

Until Danny saw the snow. Tucker and Jazz got a hold of him to help Sam when he suddenly began thrashing. "No!" he said, getting louder. "No! _You can't make me go out there! I won't! Even **if** I have to fight you to do it!_"

"It's just snow, Danny!" Jazz insisted.

"_It's just snow, Daniel! What's wrong? Afraid you'll **freeze to death?**"_

"_You tried it before, I'm not falling for it this time!_" Danny screamed, tossing himself about more. "_GET OFFA ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!_"

"_Oh, but I **can**, Daniel. You'll see what happens when you disobey. To everyone else, you're just being a good little boy, taking out the trash. But what if you're trapped out there? 'Such a shame,' they'll say. 'Poor boy didn't wear warm enough clothes and **froze** to death!' Heh, I might even get lucky and destroy your ghost immediately. Then, I won't have to deal with **you!**"_

"_NO! I DON'T WANNA! I don't…._"

_**He** wouldn't take no for an answer. So Danny found himself stuck outside with a trashbag made to look full so no one'd be suspicious of "dear old Vlad"._

_**If I do this fast enough,** he thought, **maybe I'll get back in before Vlad locks me out!**_

"Danny, calm down," Tucker said, hoping the boy would stop fussing.

"I'm _not_ going out there, not again, not so close…. So _close…._"

"To where, Danny?" Sam asked, praying for an answer.

"**_Wisconsin…._**"

_He looked around cautiously, freezing in the negative thirty-degree snow. He shivered wishing he had worn warmer clothes, even if he was just "taking out the trash". He walked back up to the door, looking ahead to see **him** standing there. Knowing this was obviously bad news, he ran forward, tripping in the snow and falling. He was covered in snow almost immediately. Shivering again and rubbing his uncovered arms, he approached the door, trying and failing to open it. He drooped his head, his arms and shoulders sagging. **He'd** locked it, and she wouldn't be home for hours. He knew better than to go around and try the back door; no doubt it had been locked already._

_**I wasn't fast enough,** he knew. **I didn't make it. Now, I'm trapped….**_

_He prepared himself for the coldest day of his life, not even conscious or visible when his mother came home the next morning, calling his name._

_When she came home, Maddie went straight inside, not noticing the pile of snow right by the door. She said hello to Vlad and looked around for Danny. When asked, Vlad said he hadn't seen him in hours. Frantically, Maddie searched the whole house, Danny nowhere to be found._

_He was outside for a full twenty-four hours before Vlad "found" him, half-dead._

_At first, Vlad was angry. Danny **hadn't**_ _died! Then he realized: Danny was now a freak. He was half-ghost, and things would be even easier…._

"Danny, why won't you go out?"

"Too much snow…."

"What's wrong with snow?"

"I **_hate_** snow! I hate snow, and winter…," the next part was added almost silently, "and my step-father…."

"You don't hate it," Jazz said, her psychoanalyzing brain deciphering his words in the wrong way, "you're just scared!"

"Conquering a fear is easy, dude," Tuck continued, "you just have to… _face it!_"

The trio pushed him out into the snow and he panicked. He began crying, now fully back in time to when he was eight.

"**_PLEASE!_**" he wept, yelling his loudest. "**_I didn't do anything! I just did what you told me to! DON'T PUNISH ME AGAIN!_**"

8888888888888

A/N: So, how many of you officially hate Vlad now? Okay, if there's anyone out there who's heart didn't break during this chapter, **_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_** Poor kid's been practically tortured since age six! **_MY_** heart broke just from him recounting Jack's death, which, by the way, wasn't originally in here! I was literally _sobbing_ on the computer! I'm serious, it's soaked! Anywayz, with that said, night, y'all! BYES!


	8. Chapter 7: Explaining

A/N: Welcome to Kat's—er, ELPHIE's—angry rantings of school! Last time, I believe I told you about the teacher who was my brother's ex-girlfriend? Well, if not, now ya know. Next up, the teacher who knew both that brother and another brother, and declared in front of the WHOLE CLASS "by the way, there's that teacher across the hall who's his ex!" ; My life is NEVER simple, is it?

Anyways, now that I'm done ranting (and the two Fruits Basket volumes I got from the library have been read TT.TT), heeeeeeeere's…….

YOUR NEW CHAPPY!

And also, some art. Found here:

deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)38257218(slash)

And deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)38174426(slash)

P.S. –to those who've asked, you finally see what happened to his eyyyee….

8888888888888

Chapter Seven: Explaining

8888888888888

Sam was the first to start pulling Danny inside. He had fainted from exhaustion after his outburst, and Sam couldn't carry him herself. Jazz and Tucker joined, getting him inside quickly. They laid him out on the couch, then sat nearby on the floor.

"We—we wanted to know what was up, right?" Jazz asked uncertainly.

"We _wanted_ to know, when we thought it would be something **_normal!_**" Tuck screamed. "Why does Sam always pick the weird ones, anyway?"

"Hey, you two agre—what do you mean I _picked_ him?" Sam asked, enraged.

"I mean, you're the one who sat down next to him on the bus. He probably wouldn't have bothered with us if—"

"If what? If I hadn't been kind? If I hadn't been polite? If I had shunned him like everyone else?"

"_If you hadn't fallen in love with some weird new kid!_"

"I—you—he—_what?_"

"You heard me. You love him. Not just 'like', Sam, _love!_"

"He's right, Sam," Jazz said quietly, "you love him, and he loves you."

"No, he doesn't…."

"Yes, he does. You're the only one he opened up to. Even his mom noticed, I could tell."

"From what?"

"The way she looked from him to you with _hope_ in her eyes. Sam, that's obviously an emotion she hasn't felt in _years_, just like Danny."

"You can't _possibly_ think that I—but he—Danny doesn't like me like that!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No, now can we get back to our original problem? What's-up-with-Danny?"

"Facts: he hates his step-dad."

"He hates snow," Tucker said.

"He's afraid of some kind of punishment," Sam continued, staring intently at the unconscious boy, but not really seeing him. Her thoughts flitted around, most denying her feelings for him.

"His dad died on his birthday to be replaced two months later." Jazz sighed. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen. At least, not something this… well planned….

"They moved right after."

"They move _a lot_," Tuck replied, still in shock at the fact.

"Danny hated Wisconsin because of a 'bad snow experience'."

"Danny's shirts are stained with dried blood."

"He's obviously beaten up between the time school lets out and is opened again.

Sam practically hissed out, "_He's Vlad Masters' step-son_."

"—He just woke up," Tucker said, backing from Danny slightly. "Dude, you okay?"

"Wh—What happened?" Danny asked, standing and wobbling dizzily before Sam forced him back down.

"We pushed you into snow," she replied quietly.

Danny's eyes widened, and he barely managed, "You… did what?"

"Why'd you yell about a 'punishment'?"

"…V—Vlad… ghost… I…."

"Why do you hate snow?"

"Vlad," he whispered. "My step-father is—"

"Evil?" Tucker asked.

"Strict?" Jazz said.

"…Abusive?" Sam whispered, looking up into his discolored eyes.

"And half-ghost. And so am I." And he transformed. In a flash of white that chilled all four to the bone, Danny's hair turned white with pale green tips, his skin pure white, his eyes two shades of green, and his outfit a light blue sleeveless shirt with dark blue sleeves ripped off at the shoulder, light grey pants, and white combat boots. Danny looked at the shocked faces of the others shamefully, wanting to leave in fear they would hate him as Vlad did.

"…How?" was all Sam could manage.

"In Wisconsin…. Vlad was upset that I had done something wrong, but I did what he told me to. His punishment for me was locking me out in the freezing snow. He'd done something to me before then that turned some of the snow I touched ectoplasmic. As I was out there, the snow was absorbed into me, and the ectoplasm fused with my DNA. I literally froze half to death…."

"Danny, why didn't you tell us before?"

"No one believes me…. No one ever believes me…."

"We believe you, Danny, but why would Vlad—?"

"Because he hates me. 'Cause I'm a half-ghost freak like him. 'Cause he's not as 'special' anymore. 'Cause I was supposed to be in the car with Dad…."

"What?"

"_I_ was supposed to die then, too. Not just Dad. It was a last-minute change. I had gotten sick just before Dad left, so Mom had me stay. That's why Dad got me such a nice present. He was sorry I couldn't go. Vlad says Mom blames me…."

"It's not your fault, Danny."

"If I had been in the car, Mom would've come, too. She stayed home 'cause I did."

"So, technically, you saved her life."

"She'd rather have died than know Dad did alone. She married Vlad for the simple reason that he was an old 'friend'. She didn't realize…."

"What?"

"Vlad was hoping Dad would die. He didn't know Mom would've been in the car. Dad and I were supposed to die so he would have a son of his own. Mom doesn't see a need to since I'm almost an adult. That's why—"

"—Vlad wanted to kill you when you were young. He failed both times, Danny. Someone out there obviously wants you to live."

"…Clockwork…."

"Huh?"

"He saved me the… second time. The snow thing was the third."

"_What?_"

"You asked about my eye. Vlad tried to kill me with an ectoplasmic beam. Clockwork interfered. It nearly burned my whole right eye. As I turned out, he blinded me. Mom rushed me to the hospital, but they could hardly do anything. There was a big surgery. I can barely see out of it. It carried over into my ghost-mode. The ectoplasm from that blast is what changed the snow."

"When? When did that happen?"

"December. I was seven."

"…You have great luck with presents…."

"And winter," Tuck said.

Danny sighed. "If you guys hate me, I'll just—"

"You have to tell your mom," Jazz said.

Danny froze. "What?"

"Tell your mom the truth about Vlad, about the snow, about the _abuse_."

"I—I can't…."

"Why?"

"She'll believe Vlad. As it is, he'll kill you three when he finds out."

"_If_ he finds out."

"_When_," Danny spat defiantly, pulling in his legs to hug them against his chest. "He'll find out. He _always_ finds out…."

"Trust us, he won't. Think, Danny, with our help, you'll beat him."

"He'll be gone, Danny," Sam said, "_for good_."

"I can't beat him. I'll mess up too bad."

"Just—start with telling your mom, okay, Danny?"

"If I tell her, Vlad'll kill me, or try to again."

"You _have_ to!"

"No, I _DON'T!_" With that said, he flew straight up and _through_ the ceiling.

Tuck sighed, then stood. "C'mon, guys—_girls_."

"We are _not_ leaving, Tuck."

"Who said anything about leaving?" he smirked. "Trapdoors rarely have locks."

8888888888888

_It wouldn't work,_ Danny told himself again. _You may have gotten stronger, but not **that** strong! He'll kill them because of you!_

_But **I** didn't tell them, _another side argued. _They found out themselves!_

_He'll still kill them! Think of it, your only friends dead 'cause you couldn't keep your mouth shut!_

_More like, couldn't keep **theirs** shut…. They're strong. Especially Sam._

_Dude, you have fallen hard._

…_Shut up._

_I'm not complaining! She's nice…._

_Yeah, if I ever escape Vlad, maybe we'll stop for dinner at the local 'I'm on the run from a famous-yet deadly-billionaire' diner. No, thanks._

_... What happened to 'Glass-Half-Full Man'?_

_He's on vacation._

Danny sighed as his thoughts were interrupted by a knock. He changed back to human-mode, then yelled down, "What?"

"Let us in, Danny," Sam's voice called out. "Please?"

_Ooh, they're good. Send the nice girl to do all the dirty work. …Ack, bad thoughts!_

"Fine." He lowered the ladder and watched as they climbed up. "What?"

"We're sorry."

Danny blinked, surprised. "_What?_"

"We've been a bit… pushy. We accept you, Danny; we really do."

"Okay, so what else?" _There's **gotta** be a catch…._

"Just tell your mom, okay?"

"Tell his mother what?" a new voice asked.

Danny jerked up, paling. "Vlad! Uh… nothing, just that we were going to hang out later."

Vlad looked at Danny warily, sizing him up. "Alright, but you be home _on time_, hear me?"

"Yes'm," Danny murmured as Vlad left. He sighed in relief.

"_That's_ Vlad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…."

"You've _got_ to tell your mom!"

"Tell me what?" Maddie asked, coming up the ladder.

_This day just gets better and better…._

8888888888888

A/N: Alright, I guess y'all can guess what comes next time, so BYES!

_**CONTEST: Anyone who can think of titles for a sequel and win gets a sneak peek to said sequel! Clues: Summary talks of notes, death threats, and new boyfriends. ;P**_


	9. Chapter 8: Knowing

A/N: Sorry about the wait, y'all! School's been a bit brutal, what with the culture shock for me. Moving from private to public school in HIGH SCHOOL? Yeah, stupid idea. Lols. So, now you finally get your chapter, yay!

8888888888888

Chapter 8: Knowing

8888888888888

"I—It's nothing, Mom," Danny grumbled. _Why does everything happen to **me? WHY?**_

"Daniel Andrew Fenton _Masters_," she said, spitting out the last word like a curse, "tell me what's going on, _now!_"

Sam picked up quickly on the attitude toward the name while Danny looked down, thinking only that his mom was seriously ticked with him. "Nothing…."

"This _isn't_ nothing, Danny. Explain."

Danny mumbled something, scuffing the toe of his boot and acting like a five-year-old caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What?"

"V…Vlad—"

"_Just spill!_" Sam yelled at him.

Danny, shocked, rambled out, "Vlad'sevilandtriedtokillmethreetimesandnearlysucceededonthethirdandhe'sthereasonDad'sdeadandhemademehalf-ghostandhe'sone,tooandhe'sabusiveandhepunishesmealotandthestupidghostexcusesaren'ttrue'causeit'shimnotghostswell,mostly'causeIdofightsomeoftheevilghostsbutnotVlad'causeIcan'tbeathimandIknow'causeI'vetriedandhe'spunishedmemoreeachtimeandnowI'vetoldyoufourandhe'llfindoutandhe'llkillyouandIwon'tbeabletostophimandit'llbe_-all-my-fault!_" He sobbed, throwing himself onto his bed.

Maddie blinked. _Ooooookay, didn't see that coming…._ She looked at the other kids, who shrugged. She sighed, stood, and gathered Danny into her arms. "Shhh," she whispered. "Try again, slower, please."

Danny repeated himself calmly, sniffling at the end.

"Oh, sweetie, I already knew!"

"W-what?"

"Well, not the half-ghost part, but… the doctor got me thinking. About the… abuse. I was waiting for you to tell me, or Vlad to mess up."

"I'm sorry, Mom…."

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. If anyone does, it's Vlad. He should have been a _good_ step-father, not an evil, low-down, dirty, good-for-nothing, abusive, evil, rude despicable, mean, evil, crazed-up fruit loop!"

Danny smiled weakly. "You said 'evil' three times."

"…I liked that part. It describes him best."

He chuckled. Relaxing slightly, he said, "So, you're okay with the half-ghost thing?"

"Yes, but how—?"

"Vlad."

"Of course."

"That day you couldn't find me in Wisconsin. Vlad locked me out."

"I thought so! I knew you wouldn't have been able to lock it, so that only left _him_."

"Heh, now you're sounding like me."

"Genetics, sweetie."

"So, I'm guessing we should leave so you two can have more of a mother-son moment?" Sam asked sheepishly.

Danny blinked. "No, you're fine here. Don't leave." Realizing what he had said, he blushed brightly. **_Idiot!_** he yelled at himself. _Way to be vague!_

_Wow, did he really say that?_ Sam asked herself, barely keeping down her own blush. _More importantly, did he **mean** it? Probably not how I'm thinking…._

_Oh, kiss her already!_ Maddie thought, giggling mentally. _They're so **cute!** Like Jack and I when we met…._

_Clueless,_ both Tucker and Jazz sighed.

"Um… you really want me to?" Sam asked.

"Yes! I mean, uh, if you… you wanna…."

"O—Okay. Jazz, Tuck, you're staying, too?"

"Ya know, I'm gonna make more hot chocolate!" Maddie said suddenly. She turned to the other two kids, "Jazz, Tucker, come help!"

"But—" Tucker began.

"Yeah, Tuck, let's _help_," Jazz said, glaring at Tuck before looking at Danny and Sam and smiling.

"B—_Oh…._ Okay. Let's go!"

The three left, leaving a very flustered Danny and a very red Sam behind.

The two sat down on Danny's bed. They stayed there for several minutes before Danny noticed, "They're not coming back, are they?"

"Doesn't seem like it," Sam answered.

The next few minutes passed in an awkward silence. Sam fidgeted, and Danny found himself counting the inch-square floor tiles. "Um, think they were hinting at something?" he asked. _Why am I so nervous? Silence is normally, I dunno, **comforting** for me!_

"Yeah."

"D—Do you know what?"

"Nope. You?" she said quickly.

"Uh, no, not at all."

"Maybe we should ask?"

"Think they'd tell us?"

"No. _Definitely_ not."

"Have a guess?"

"…Yeah. Do you?"

"Uh-huh. What's yours?"

"You first," she blushed.

"I asked you!"

"So?"

"Ladies first."

"Then by all means."

"…HEY!"

Sam laughed. Danny felt transfixed. _She's got such a pretty laugh…**NO!**_ he mentally slapped himself. _Dolt! Don't think like that, you perv!_ He bit his lip, feeling as though the thoughts were so loud, Sam surely heard.

She smiled at him, telling herself, _He's so cute when he's biting his lip like that, in deep thought._ Her eyes widened. _Did **I** just think that? Bad Sam!_

"Uh, I'll tell mine if you tell yours," Danny said shyly, still thinking of how nice Sam looked.

"Okay, but you go first," she replied.

"Together?"

"…Alright."

"On three?"

"I'll count with you.

"One…."

"Two…."

"Three!"

"I-think-they-think-we-like-each-other!" Sam said in a rush. She waited a moment before glaring at a smirking yet wide-eyed Danny. "You said we'd say it together!"

"And you fell for it."

Sam growled, seeing he was right.

He laughed shortly before seeing her death glare. "Uh, anyway, …I thought the same thing."

"So, … were they right?"

"Do you think so?"

"I'll say if you do."

"Okay."

"Together on three?"

Danny nodded. "One… two…."

"Three!"

"Yes!" Danny blinked. "Hey, no fair! You just—"

"Pulled the same trick on you. You _are_ gullible, you know that?" She smirked at him, then gasped when she noticed his lips on hers. After a moment, she melted into him, kissing him back.

"Ooh, we are good!" Maddie said from her spot next to the ajar trapdoor. The three were still on the ladder, watching the exchange.

"Told ya!" Tuck exclaimed. He turned to Jazz, "He kissed her first! You owe me twenty bucks!"

Jazz grumbled, handing him the money. "Well, they're together. _Finally_."

"And you three are _so_ dead," a familiar voice said behind them. Danny materialized out of thin air, glaring.

Maddie got down off the ladder, hands on hips. "Daniel Fenton, what did you say?"

"Erm… except for you, Mom?" he said, landing next to her and changing back innocently.

"That's what I thought."

8888888888888

"He's told them, sir," a metallic-looking man said to his boss.

"I know that already, Skulker," an angry Vlad replied. He was in his ghost form, Vlad Plasmius. He looked like a blue-skinned vampire in a white suit. "What else?"

"We've captured a fifth person who knows. A Genny Hickam."

"…Bring her in," Vlad said quietly.

Genny was dragged in and tossed in front of Vlad, her hands tied. She glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised. "So. You hate him, he hates you, you turn him half-ghost in one of the most painful ways possible. You're a _reeeaaal_ nice guy, ya know that?"

"Dropped the accent, I take it?"

"Least _I_ wasn't dropped on my head as a baby…."

"_What?_"

"Nothing, Vladdie dearest."

"How'd you find out?"

"I'm a nurse. You leave pretty obvious clues. How do ya think?"

"Sam the scars, hm? Then hacked, no doubt."

"Aw, you know me so well!"

"…I'm married."

"I'm sure she _loves_ you. Oh, wait, did I say love? I meant loath."

"Well, no thanks to your meddling…."

"Next time, don't leave evidence all over a bullied kid when you _know_ a—"

"_Don't say it!_"

"—one-of-us works as a nurse at the school." She looked at him, amused. "Seriously, grow _up_, Vladimir."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You call Danny 'Daniel'. I'm givin' you a piece of your own medicine. Leave him _alone_, Vladdie."

"It's not _your_ business how my step-son and I get along."

"But I sure will _make_ it my business. Face it, Vlad, you'd be ruined, and you wouldn't be able to kill me, anyway."

"So? I'll kill all of them."

She shook her head. "That wouldn't work, either. You love Maddie to the point of obsession."

"I'll kill the children, then; I don't love _them_."

"But _Maddie_ does. Look, Vlad, there's three kinds of people you'd never even _hurt_. Maddie, any of the Packers, and anyone related to you. You aren't gonna kill them, you aren't gonna kill Maddie, and you aren't gonna kill me, your _only_ sister."

"**_Watch me_**," he growled before calling for Skulker. "Kill all of them, except Maddie and Daniel. _I'll_ see to _him_ personally."

"Yes, sir." Skulker left.

"What do you say to that?" Vlad smugly asked genny.

"I say, point proven."

"_What?_" The smirk fell off his face.

"you heard me."

"Explain, Genev—"

"Fine! _Ugh_, you _know_ I hate that … _name_, if you could call it one. _Skulker's_ killing them, not you. While you're keeping your hands clean, you're proving that you can't kill someone loves unless you have a personal case against them, i.e. Danny."

"They'll still be gone."

"But _you're_ too weak to do it. You can't kill them, you can't kill her, you _can't kill **me**_."

"Guards, throw her back in the dungeon. No food, no water." Two guards grabbed a shocked Genny and dragged her away as Vlad said his parting words. "You _were_ right about them, I'll grant you that. But you? Let's see how long it takes for starvation to take its toll. And remember, you're only feeling a _fraction_ of what I've put Daniel through. Ta, sister mine."

After being thrown into the dungeon and watching the door shut, Genny hissed out, "_Crap._ You better be tougher than he thinks, DP…."

8888888888888

"Danny, who's that?" Sam asked, looking out the window.

"Who?" Danny asked, smiling brightly at his girlfriend-as-of-five-seconds-ago.

"That," she repeated, nodding at the approaching ghost.

Danny turned to the window, his smile fading as he saw Skulker speeding up. "_Oh, crap_…."

8888888888888

A/N: To those of you who will no doubt ask, I don't know how Genny found out that quick about Phantom. I guess she's a know-it-all sister like Jazz… and me…. Also, the fact that she's :gasp: Vlad's sister kinda wrote itself. She started out not being related, then as a distant cousin, and came out as his little sister. Weird, ne? Anywayz, long chapter! FINALLY! Next one's Persuading, should be just as long, if not longer with… you'll see. ;P Byes, y'all!

P.S.- YAY! Sam and Danny got together! XD XP

P.P.S.- My friend Ash just got an account here, and I'm helping her with her first fic. It'll be a DP/Fruits Basket cross-over (she got the idea from mine), and it should be awesome! Look her up! She's Anime Artist of the Future. …I think. Lols.


	10. Chapter 9: Persuading

A/N: Okay, I have promised myself, I will not rant on the cons of Urban Jungle, so I'll focus on my (and all other fangirls') favorite pro: DANNY IN THE DE-ICING CHAMBER!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

OMG, but on Thursday, there was a bomb threat at my school! OMG, I was SO freaked!!! But I got about five new story ideas from it, so it wasn't all bad, lolz. Though I think I scared some people by singing the chorus of "Reach for the Sky"…. (:points at title: Not mine)

…And, with that out of the way, here's your new chappy!

_**BTW: TITLE FOR THE SEQUEL IS STILL NEEDED! Context clues for title are: notes, death threats, and new boyfriends! Best idea gets A SNEAK PEEK TO SAID SEQUEL!! Contest will close soon, so get all your ideas in now! …Plus, I need a title, and I can't think of one. :cries:**_

8888888888888

Chapter 9: Persuading

8888888888888

"What's going on, Danny?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just my worst nightmare come true!" Danny replied, pacing frantically.

"Definition, please?" Tucker said, blinking.

"Vlad knows. He's sent Skulker to kill us."

"Fight him off!" Jazz suggested.

Danny stared. "Are you _insane?_ I can't fight!"

"Maybe _Fenton_ can't, but I'm sure _Phantom _could."

"But I—"

Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just try it, Danny. For me?"

He glanced around at all of them, seeing only hopeful faces. He knew he was outnumbered and sighed. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

"You don't need to. You'll beat him. I _know_ it."

Danny smiled slowly. "Thanks, Sam." He inhaled deeply, transformed, and let out his breath, saying, "Hope you're right…." He flew through the door and out to face Skulker.

"…That makes two of us…."

8888888888888

"Hey, Skulker!" Danny called, charging an ectoblast. "No pelts for you today!" He threw it, getting another ready as Skulker dodged.

"Oh, then yours will be lonely, won't it?" Skulker said, returning fire.

Danny blinked as he flew over it. "I just said 'no pelts', mine included."

"But you're _special_; you can't be lumped together with _humans_."

"Well, I shouldn't be 'lumped' with ghosts, either!"

"Hm, you've gotten smarter. How'd you manage that?"

"It's called maturity. You should work on yours sometime!"

"Still, you're just as pathetic!"

"Oh, yeah? Try this on for size!" Danny's ectoblast suddenly turned to green fire that expanded rapidly when released, consuming Skulker's entirety. A small, green blob fell down from the charred suit as Danny floated above, glaring and opening a Thermos his _real_ dad had made. "Don't call _me_ pathetic, shrimp," he said as the Thermos sucked Skulker's true form inside.

Danny smiled, shaking the container for good measure and turned to go back in.

8888888888888

"Wow, he's doing _really_ good!" Jazz gasped, watching the fight.

"He should, he's had his powers for eight years, he said," Sam replied.

"Well, I think he'll win," Tuck declared. "Right, Mrs. Masters?" When he received no reply, he looked around for her. "Mrs. Masters? …Guys, where'd she go?"

Sam listened intently as did the others, and heard a sniffling noise coming from upstairs. "C'mon," she said, leading the way back up to Danny's room. There, they found Maddie sitting on the bed, staring at a picture of her, Danny, and a man who was most definitely _not_ Vlad Masters, if Danny's smile was any indication.

"Oh, Jack," she cried before noticing the teens. "Wha—What are you three doing here? I—Is Danny okay?"

"he's doing fine, Mrs. Masters," Sam stated.

"Maddie, please."

Sam smiled weakly. "Right."

"I don't know if Danny told you, but the day Jack died… all of us should have."

"Yeah, he did. He was sick, so you guys stayed home—"

"No, after that. When he heard the crash, he practically dragged me out the door so he could see if Jack was alright. When we got home, I noticed that the door was open. I knew I had shut and locked it, so I called the police. Ten minutes later, they arrived, went in, made a lot of noise, then came out, carrying a heavily armed man. They said that if we had been in the house, we would've been dead. Danny saved me life twice in one day, and he was only six years old, and just barely, at that!"

"It's okay, Mrs.—Maddie," Jazz said, patting her back as she cried again. "Danny seems to have a hero complex, anyway."

"I just can't help but think, if Danny hadn't have dragged me out, we would've been shot or—or—"

"It's okay, Mrs. Fenton, you lived."

"Fenton…. It's been ten years since someone called me that. Ten years too many."

"It's much better than Masters," Danny said, flying in, landing, and transforming back. He held the Thermos out to her, smiling. "It works."

"You—You _caught_ him?" she asked in wonder, taking the device.

"Yep. I won."

"Oh, good job, Danny!" Sam said, throwing her arms around him. "Now, we just have to beat Vlad, and—"

Danny tensed. "No."

Sam pulled away, staring up at him. "Wh—What?"

"I'm _not_ fighting him."

"Why, Danny?"

"… 'cause I'll lose…."

"You. Will. Not."

"Yes, I will! You four don't understand! He has _fourteen years_ more experience than me! _I **can't** win._"

"You can and will, even if I have to _force_ you to fight!" Sam stated, hands on hips. "You're gonna beat him, Danny."

"No, I'm _not!_" he yelled, flying through a wall, changing in mid-air.

"…That went well," Tuck said dryly.

8888888888888

He had found this room a few days ago. He didn't tell anyone, but somehow it was… _familiar_. He didn't know why. The room was full of electronic gizmos and what's-its, and there was a small sign near the window reading 'OP-center'. Other than that, there was just dust.

But Danny dug through it, picturing the place in his mind. He found a secret compartment in one of the keyboards and pulled it open. Inside was a picture.

There were three people. A rather large man, a beautiful woman, and a young boy. They were standing in front of the house, a neon sign above them.

"FentonWorks," Danny breathed, immediately realizing what that meant. The family was _his_, before he was six. The man was his father, the woman his mother, and the boy _him._ They had lived _in this house._

And Vlad had bought it, obviously already knowing this. But then… that would mean he wanted Danny to find out, possibly thinking it would destroy what little sanity he had left.

_Like I had any to begin with,_ Danny thought, _what with parents like mine._

But,… his mom had to have known. That would certainly explain how she seemed to know every nook and cranny here. She had told him to explore… and he had.

He was looking around his room when he leaned against a wall. He had gone straight through it, without fazing. That was how he found this place. Now, after searching for a while, he had seen this picture, just because his mom told him to look around….

He gasped. His mom had planted this picture! She said she already knew about the abuse; she must have put this here so he'd remember better times.

And he did.

And he had come to a decision.

8888888888888

"But he's been in there for—!"

"Five minutes, Sam," Jazz said dryly. "If that. Don't worry; he's fine."

"He needs to find inspiration," Maddie replied, thinking of the picture she'd hidden. She knew he hadn't found it yet. If he had, he would've said something to her… or at least to Sam.

"But we _believe_ in him! Isn't that inspiration enough?"

"Sam, this kind of thing takes time."

"Yeah, time that we don't have! We needa beat Vlad _now!_"

"Sam, be patient! He'll figure something out… eventually." The temperature dropped as Danny flew in, saying only three words.

"I'll do it."

8888888888888

A/N: AH! YAY! Go, Danny, go Danny:dances:

Before anyone asks, yet again, the story has written itself. That part with Danny saving Maddie twice, not planned. Lolz. Ahhh, the story takes life!

Okay, here on out, only three chapters left before the LOVERLY sequel! YAY! **_(Note: Said sequel still needs a title)_**

Heh, BYEZ Y'ALL!


	11. Chapter 10: Challenging

A/N: Please don't kill me!!! I'm really, REALLY sorry! See, over the break, I was loaded with homework, then I got sick, then more homework, them Thanksgiving, then more homework, then sick again. I'm allergic to our new comp chair!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!

…Anywayz, here it FINALLY is!

8888888888888

Chapter 10: Challenging

8888888888888

"Danny, you're _absolutely_ sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked yet again. "Seriously, we won't _make_ you—"

"Sam, I _have_ to." Danny turned her to look at him in the face. "I have no choice, Sam; it's gonna happen anyway. I always knew something like this would happen. Either Vlad would attack me, or… Vlad would attack me. Never really thought it'd be the other way around."

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

"_Ohhhh,_ yeah."

"Don't. You'll be _fine_, Danny. You have the element of surprise! He'll never expect you to go after him!"

"But he already knows about you guys! He sent Skulker to _kill_ you! He's gonna know I'll come!"

"No, he won't. Jazz told me that in cases of abuse, the abuser _never_ expects the abused to fight back after a few years. At least, not physically."

Danny stared at her blankly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jazz wants to be a psychiatrist or psychologist, whatever."

"Ohhhh…. But—"

"No buts, Danny. You'll fight him and win. With _all_ of us by your side. You're. Gonna. _Win._"

"Thanks, Sam." He paused, then smiled at her, saying, "It's really funny, y'know?"

"Hm? What is?"

"The fact that our sides of the conversation swapped halfway through."

"Yeah, that is kinda weird."

"I think it's cute!" Maddie said as she walked by.

Both teens blushed, Danny crying out, "MOM!"

"Well, you are!" were her parting words.

"Sorry 'bout that…."

"It's fine, Danny. I don't mind."

"I do…. I… I wanna show you something."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it's—" He blinked. "Actually, I don't really know what it is. I just found it a little while ago."

"Wait, you mean that you wanna show me whatever it was that made you change your mind about fighting Vlad?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You don't have to—!"

"I know I don't have to. I _want_ to. C'mon, you're gonna be surprised." He transformed, took her hand, and gently lifted them up through the ceiling. Sam shivered slightly as her boots touched the floor. Danny saw and changed back, blushing at the fact that he had forgotten how cold his ghost-mode was. "Here we are," he said, waving a hand around to point out all the electronics.

"Wow," Sam gasped, looking around. She brushed a hand across one of the computers, watching as the inch of dust was removed. "What _is_ this place?"

Danny was too busy rummaging through some drawers to answer. "Where is it?" he mumbled to himself.

"Danny, what are you—"

"Ahah!" he cried, pulling out a thick binder. He placed it on a table, flipping through while saying, "Mom set it up so I'd find this. It's what changed my mind." Finding the page he wanted, he turned it around so Sam could see. The first page was full of pictures… of Danny from the time he was born to about two years old. Each picture had him and one or both of his parents. The various rooms looked slightly familiar to Sam, and she looked up.

"Danny—"

"Keep looking," he said automatically.

She turned a few pages to where there were some exterior shots of the small family outside of the house. The large Fenton Works sign was above as well as some ufo-type… thing.

"What's—"

"Keep looking."

The next page continued with the exterior shots, including one that had a little girl in it. Danny seemed to be leading the girl inside. Sam looked up again, confused.

"Who—"

"Keep looking!"

A few more pages, and she saw… herself. She and Jazz and Tucker sitting in the living room, playing together. She'd now put together that the pictured house was the very one they were in now. But that meant… Danny and she… they had known each other before! Sam gasped, looking up yet again with wide, blinking eyes.

"How—"

"One more page," Danny whispered, putting his hand over hers to help her turn, "in the back."

She flipped to it, pausing upon seeing the blown-up picture there. It was of her, in a bright pink dress and Danny, looking like he was covered in glue or something else white, _kissing_. Jazz and Tucker were smiling in the back as Jack laughed from where he was sitting nearby.

"Why the heck am I in **_PINK?_**" Sam shrieked.

Danny chuckled. "Mom told me the story after I said I'd found the picture. Apparently, the four of us were playing Truth or Dare. Tuck got you wearing the dress for your dare, and Jazz had me dump marshmallow fluff on myself for mine. Then Dad dared us to kiss each other. Mom just _happened_ to be there with a camera."

"I'm gonna _kill_ Tucker…."

"No need. We got them back afterwards. Unfortunately, Mom was out of film for the camera, but we had Jazz dressed like an ice cream sundae and Tucker's hat glued to his head and hands."

Sam laughed. She could already picture that in her head. "Whaddaya say we reenact that?"

Danny smirked. "Consider it done." He sobered. "But first—"

"Right, Vlad. So, you're ready?"

He kissed her, whispering as they parted, "I sure hope so."

"You'll win, Danny, I _know_ so."

He nodded. "I'm ready."

8888888888888

"Not goin' so well, eh, bro?" Genny asked, slightly weak yet still taunting. She was sitting on the ground of her cell, hugging her stomach.

Vlad glared, sneering. "Skulker may have failed, but _I_ shall not. I'll win yet."

"You're gonna _lose_," she sang.

"And you're gonna die. Either way, I win, and I'll have one less _annoyance_."

She pouted. "Aww, Vwaddie's bein' _meeean!_"

"And you're being an idiot."

"Don't make me find Mom and Dad's ghosts!"

"…You're trapped."

"**_MOMMY!_**"

A ghost appeared before them, glaring down at Vlad. "Vladimir Igor Masters, what did you do _now?_"

"Nothing, Mother," Vlad said quickly.

She huffed, then left, warning, "I'm watching you, boy."

"Don't I know it…" he grumbled.

"Haha! Vwaddie's in twouble!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

"Sir," Skulker said, flying in. "He's on his way."

Vlad smirked. "Let the games begin…."

8888888888888

"Okay, you all have Specter Deflectors, Thermoses, and either Bazookas or Jack-a-Nine-Tails, right?" Danny checked.

"Yes, Danny," Maddie replied, smiling.

"Okay, and who has the Mini Catcher?"

"Me," Jazz said, holding the remote-like device.

"And the Specter Speeder keys?"

"That's me," Tuck answered, jangling them.

"…Why is _he_ driving again?" Maddie asked.

" 'Cause I need you to be able to fight at all times, in case we're ambushed," Danny stated. "So, we're completely ready?"

"Not gonna get anymore," Sam declared. "Let's go."

They climbed into the Speeder with only slight cramping. That problem was solved when Danny decided to stay intangible for the ride.

"Let's go," he echoed as Tuck started the engine, and they leapt into the open portal Danny had made.

8888888888888

After an hour, they finally arrived at Vlad's hideout. With a shudder, Danny realized they were outside their Wisconsin home.

"Of course," he hissed, eyes narrowing. "C'mon, this way."

They walked in, trying to be sneaky yet jumping when all the lights came on.

"Well, well, well," Vlad said, floating down towards them, "you've finally made it, _son_."

Danny's eyes flashed. "I am _not_ your **_son!_**" he yelled, meeting Vlad halfway. They stopped about three feet apart. "I'm gonna beat you, Vlad, _ONCE AND FOR ALL!_"

8888888888888

A/N: Aaaaand, CLIFFY! Ha! **dodges fruit** Don't worry! At latest, next chapter will be out by Christmas! **dodges more fruit** BUT I'LL HURRY!! It's pretty sure to be a long one, so see y'all then! BYEZ!

_**BTW: SEQUEL STILL NEEDS A TITLE!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Fighting

A/N: OKAY! Hi, everybody!!! GUESS WHAT? I have a gash over my eye now! I was stupid and wore sneakers with no traction to basketball. Yeah, uh, glasses plus hitting head on ground equals bad. Anywayz, I have this scar now, so that's three near my eyes! Anyone who thinks I'm a klutz, raise your hand! seezmillionzofhandz …O.O… wow…

Beware, this chapter has been written under the influence… OF HEAVY METAL ROCK!!! …Okay, I'm gonna shut up and let you read now…. hides

8888888888888

Chapter 11: Fighting

8888888888888

"_Danny!_" Maddie shrieked, motioning him back towards them. He glanced out the corner of his eye at her, seeing her waving something silver and green at him.

He turned back to Vlad, growling out, "Hold on a minute."

Vlad smirked as Danny landed next to them, unable to hear what was being said.

"Danny, this is the last thing your father and I made together. It's the Fenton Blocker. It's made to disable a ghost's powers for an extended period of time."

"B—But I—"

"Take it. You'll need it in order to lock him up."

Danny glanced to the others before nodding and taking it, placing it in a pocket. "How do I work it?"

"Just clip it around Vlad's arm."

"Right. Alright, I'll finish this up quick."

He flew back at Vlad, but as soon as he was in reach, Vlad swung him by the arm, throwing him into a wall. Sam gasped. "_Danny!_"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Oh, be quiet, all of you!" He waved a hand at them, and they slumped over, asleep.

Danny gaped. "What did you do?"

"Nothing compared to what I'll do to you." Vlad came at Danny, who readied himself and fired a shot at him before he got there. Vlad flew back a few feet, taking a long enough time to reorient himself for Danny to fly in to punch him in the face. Vlad fell to the ground.

Danny hovered above him, shouting down, "You done already, Vladdie?"

"Not even close." Vlad flew around behind Danny, hissing at Skulker, "Start it, now!"

Danny turned quickly, catching Vlad's punch before it could land. "Nice try, not!" He punched back, but Vlad went intangible through it. "Crap," Danny muttered as Vlad phased into the ground. As soon as he came back up, white powder began to fall around them. Danny tensed. "What—?"

"Oh, my," Vlad said with a smirk, "don't you just _love_ these random snow storms that start up here?"

Danny tensed further, glancing around. His eyes landed on Sam and the others, and he immediately relaxed. "Good one, Vlad, but I'm not gonna fall for it. I'm not afraid of snow anymore. Try again."

"What?" Vlad yelled, enraged.

"Face it, Vlad, I'm not gonna make this easy on you!" Danny flew in again, but only ended up being thrown into a wall once more. "And if I'm right, you were just as terrified of losing my mom as I was of snow. Well, Vladdie, you've lost her. Can you over come your fear like I did?"

Vlad seethed. Danny wasn't supposed to have gotten over it! Oh, well, he had more tricks up his sleeve… after all, no self-respecting billionaire would ever fight fair.

Vlad launched himself at Danny, dodging three punches and two kicks and landing a harsh, close-range ectoblast in Danny's face. Danny flew back for a moment, trying to regain what sight he had from the blast.

"How was that, **_son?_**" Vlad sneered.

Danny blinked a few times, then grinned up at his stepfather cheekily. "Hardly felt it. Wanna try again?"

Vlad growled, then signaled to another of his waiting servants. A car zoomed in out of nowhere, nearly hitting Danny before spinning in an insane U-turn and coming back at him. Danny gaped prior to rolling away from it again. It turned for a second time, and Danny just barely dodged in time. "What the heck was _that_, Vlad?"

"That, my _dear_ boy, was a sports car."

"Well, I saw _that_. I meant, what the heck are you trying to do?"

"Well, it's _simple_. Kill you."

"Oh. …_Ohhh, crap!_" he exclaimed as the car came yet again. Vlad laughed maniacally until he saw Danny faze into the car and destroy the engine. He flew back out and smiled. "Yeah, good one, Vlad."

Vlad tossed more ectoblasts, hoping to catch Danny off guard, but he failed miserably. Danny caught each and returned them with twice the power. Vlad snarled, "Aren't you terrified?"

"Of what, your face?" Danny quipped. "Nope, got over that a _long_ time ago."

"I mean, because your lovely mother knows about you. She may _seem_ to be behind you, but you and I both know that won't last too long. Face it, **_son_**, she'll reject you, just as all people will eventually, when your so-called _friends_ tell them."

"My friends won't do that, Vlad! They're not like you! I trust them because they actually _earned_ it!"

"Then it's a pity they're going to _die_. Such a beautiful little girl, too. Such a shame, such a waste."

"Leave. Sam. Outta. This."

"And what will _you_ do about it, hm? Talk me to death, because that seems to be all your doing."

"Then less talk, more butt kicking!" Danny flew at him, enraged, but missed, leaving him open to Vlad's electric attack. Danny fell to the ground, just barely keeping himself from changing back. Vlad landed above him, smirking. An ectoblast was forming in his hand.

" 'Butt kicking', hm? But who will do the kicking, Daniel?"

"_Me._" Danny's hand wrapped around Vlad's ankle, shocking him back. Vlad lost concentration and floated back a few feet, giving Danny time to stand. He fired a stream of ectoblasts at Vlad, the majority of which hit. Vlad fell back, but quickly jumped up in time to judge Danny's jump kick. Danny fazed through the ground at the last moment, coming back to Vlad's own kick. He was thrown back slightly, his lip bleeding.

"This is it, boy, I'm going to win. You can do _nothing!_ No one can save you! Not your friends, not your parents, not your beloved ClockWork! _I WILL **KILL** YOU!_"

"Not if I have any say in this!" Danny pounded his fist into Vlad's stomach, then teleported above him to kick him into the ground. Vlad teleported behind Danny and shot an ectoblast at him, throwing him into a wall and attacking again quickly. Vlad slashed at Danny, cutting him on his side, which began to bleed as well.

"You're dead." Vlad fired up another blast, but Danny fazed away. He came back out on the other side of the room, flying erratically. Vlad aimed and launched, hitting Danny again and knocking him from the sky. Danny shook his head to clear it and flew up just in time to dodge Vlad's next attack.

"No, _you_ are!" Danny came at him, attacking as hard as he could. Vlad threw him aside, his head going up against the wall again. A resounding CRACK echoed through the hall as Danny cursed loudly and Vlad laughed.

Unbeknownst to them, the shudder was loud enough to wake up Maddie, Sam, and Jazz. Tucker continued to sleep for a moment before Jazz nudged him. He yelped, but Sam clamped her hand over his mouth.

Danny and Vlad continued to fight, attacking relentlessly. Both were tiring but neither wanted to admit it. Either way, this battle needed to have some kind of quick resolve.

Maddie glanced around swiftly. No phones could be seen, except for one. Luckily, it was in the form of Tucker's PDA. It was actually a good thing, for once, that he carried so much technology.

"Mrs. Fenton?" Sam whispered.

Maddie shook her head and motioned for the others to be quiet, then pointed to Tucker, his PDA, and her ear, and wrote "911" in the air. Tucker nodded and dialed. He whispered where they were into the PDA-made-phone and mentioned the fight going on. He said they had been taken hostage and that one of their friends had been pulled aside and was now fighting the bad guy. Then he left the phone on so the operator could hear the conversation.

8888888888888

Danny had just been thrown to the floor—again—and noticed his now-awake mother and friends. He smirked slightly at the PDA. _Leave it to Mom to think of something like that… and Tuck to have the tech…._

"I know you're the one who did it, Vlad," he said loudly.

"Did what, boy?" Vlad asked back, nearly yelling in his anger that Danny was still alive.

"_YOU KILLED MY DAD! I **KNOW** YOU DID!_"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, Daniel. You know as well as I that that fool was the only thing keeping me from your mother."

Danny shivered, unknowingly in unison with his mom. "And yet she _still_ loves Dad more than you. And she always will."

Vlad turned red. He flew straight at Danny, pummeling him between each word. "I. WILL. **_KILL._** YOU! But first, I'll kill your little friends. You told them, Daniel. You told them after I _strictly_ told you not to tell _anyone._ I'll kill them for it; you _know_ I will. I'll kill them, Daniel, and it will be all. Your. **_FAULT!_**" Danny was thrown into the opposite wall.

"NO, IT **_WON'T!_**" Danny flew in, initiating his Ghostly Wail.

When he was done, Danny changed back and landed roughly, panting. However, he was thrilled to see Vlad on the floor, also in human mode.

Vlad raised himself up onto his hands and knees, glaring mercilessly at Danny. "So, what, you think you've won? Just because I'm tired, you think you've _won?_ Give it up, Daniel. Even if I'm tired, I will _always_ come after you. Just when you least expect it, I will swoop in and _kill_ you. **_ALL_** of you! There's _NOTHING_ that can stop me, yet you _think _you've **_won!_**"

Danny smirked as sirens sounded in the distance, and he clasped the Fenton Blocker on Vlad's arm. "Oh, I don't _think_ I've won, I **_know_** I have."

The police burst in, surrounding Danny and Vlad, who glared and sneered as they handcuffed him and dragged him away. Over his shoulder, he called back, "Remember, Daniel, they can't hold me forever. I'll come back, and when I do, I'll kill you all."

Danny, slightly pale, turned back to the others who had run up to him. "He—He's … gone," he said, eyes wide in shock. "He's really gone…."

"Yes, Danny, he's gone," Sam whispered back. "You did it. _You won_."

"I—I—" He put a hand to the back of his head.

"Danny?"

Pulling it forward, Sam saw the blood, blinked, then yelped, "You reopened your stitches, moron!"

But Danny was already asleep.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, sorry, but that was all I could squeeze out. **hides** Anywayz, the next chappy is an epilogue, hopefully a nice transition into my sequel, Gone But Not Forgotten. Hehe. And, to satisfy some of you (besides the fact that I finally got a title thankiez to one of your reviewz (internet'z down so I'll post later WHO)), I PRESENT YOU WIT A SNEAK PEEKY TO GBNF!!!

"_**Aw, does Fen-dork want his widdle trinket back? Whaddaya think, guys? Should I trash this thing?"**_

**_Loud shouts of agreement issued forth from the football team while Danny screamed, "NO!" Tears escaped his eyes even though he tried to force them back._**

"**_Please," he begged, "you have to give me that back! It's the only thing I have to…. I'll be locked out of my house!"_**

"**_Then you can _freeze_ to death__."_**

I be mean. **hidesagain **Okay, so the epilogue should be out soon 'cause I had extra time while our internet was down! YAY!

Au revoir, adios, sayonara, auf Wiedersehen, ciao! PEACE Y'ALL!


	13. Epilogue: Relaxing

A/N: I'm actually very sad to see this one go. I had so much fun with it…. Eh, but I still have a sequel! So here's your epilogue!

8888888888888

Epilogue: Relaxing

8888888888888

Danny ended up having to stay at the hospital for a week, due to the fact that he had been given a concussion from so many blows to the head. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker came everyday, his mom never left his bedside. All in all, things were going good for Danny.

Things were about to get much better. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker had come over, and they had even brought some smuggled-in chocolate. Maddie, who had been very strict on what Danny should and should not eat while in the hospital, smiled and had some as well. "We need to celebrate sometime," was her only reply.

They were finally allowed to check Danny out of the hospital, and they took him back to the newly renamed FentonWorks. Danny grinned at the neon sign, remembering the photo album upstairs. They all ran in, the kids flopping down on the sofa in front of the TV. Tucker got the remote first, turning it on and beginning to flip through the channels.

"Wait, go back!" Danny said, eyes widening. Tucker glanced at him before switching back.

"It's just the news—"

"Vlad!" Danny yelled, pointing to the screen. Sure enough, the TV showed Vlad being dragged into a prison, even wearing the striped prison outfit. Sam and Jazz grinned while Danny and Tucker high-fived. Maddie, who had just walked in, sniffled some as she smiled.

"He really is gone," she said.

"Yeah…."

Sam threw her arms around Danny's neck, kissing him. He grinned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's gone," he whispered to her, eyes still closed after they were done.

"Hey, Danny?" Sam asked, pulling away to arm's length and looking him in the face.

"Hm?" he replied, opening one eye slightly.

"I got something for you."

"Really? What is it? …You didn't have to, you know."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I know, that was kind of the point. Now, close your eyes!"

"Why?" Both eyes had popped open now.

" 'Cause I want it to be a surprise! Close 'em!" Jazz and Tucker grinned brightly until Sam hit them both.

He sighed and closed his eyes, covering them with his hands. Laughing, Sam pulled down one of his arms and led him to another room. She let go, then grabbed something from the opposite shelf, giggling when Danny tried to peek through his fingers.

"You can look now."

He uncovered his eyes, looking around. "So, what?"

"Here," she said, pressing a box into Danny's hands. "I looked everywhere, but you were right. It was a waste of time. Seeing as I had the money, I ordered it."

Danny, eyes wide, slowly unwrapped the package. Pulling out a chain, he gasped and stuttered out, "Th-that's _it…._"

It was the same penant his father had given him, with the hawk and his name. He held it up, watching as it twisted in the air. "S—Sam, how'd you—?"

"I told you, I had it ordered. Here, let me." She pulled the charm off the necklace, then took the chain from Danny's neck, adding it to the black key. Returning it to him, she kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "Now you have your dad back, well, partially."

"Thank you, Sam, _so_ _much_."

"Don't mention it. But, c'mon, Jazz and Tuck are right outside."

Danny smirked, seeing where this was going and following his girlfriend. After all, Vlad was in jail; he deserved _some_ fun times. He could only hope it would last.

"Hey, guys? Wanna play truth or dare?"

Little did he know how wrong he was….

8888888888888

A/N: Pathetically short, I know. But, hey! You have a sequel to look forward to! Will be out sometime in January or February. BYEZ, Y'ALL!


End file.
